


Taking A Break

by Swani



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: Asami needs a break and Korra has something in mind.





	

"Are you alright?"

Asami glanced up from her desk and smiled tiredly at her visitor.

"I am, she said, I m just tired. This reconstruction effort is really taking a lot out of me," Asami said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Korra smiled slowly as she made her way to Asami's desk.

"Then maybe I can convince you to take a break for a little while," Korra asked. "I've missed you this week."

Asami smiled bashfully as she stood and Korra took the opportunity to slip behind Asami's desk. She took the Asami in her arms and rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder, breathing in her jasmine scented perfume.

"Guess you did miss me," Asami said softly as she ran her fingers through Korra's hair.

"I did, and if you don't mind,  I'm actually pretty keen on showing you just how much," The Avatar said as she pulled the CEO flush against her.

Asami used a finger to lift Korra's chin up. She captured her lips in a soft and tender kiss. 

"Well, you better get to it before my next appointment shows up." The CEO said in a sultry whisper as she pulled away. 

With a smug grin, Korra scooped Asami up and placed her gently on the desk. Asami giggled and pulled Korra down with her.

"You know, I m sure you'll want to clear your schedule and take the afternoon off. You're going to be a little busy," Korra whispered before crashing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to see if I still had it, you know?


End file.
